Jerrie story - episode 1 Hya!
by TheSecretFicter
Summary: this is a story about Jade Thirlwall and Perrie Edwards, also containing a little of Jesy Nelson and Leigh-Anne Pinnock. There was no Little Mix cathegory so I just picked a random one! :D hope you like the story as much as i like to writte it!
1. Jerrie story- episode 1 Hya!

**this is my first fic on FanFictionso pleas go easy on me!**

**Jade's P.O.V.**

Hello, my name is Jade Thirlwall, I'm 17, I'm quite short and slim, my hair is originaly brown but i dye it, and this month it's purple. I live with my mam, my aunt, and my little cousin. something you should know about me is that my aunt is the famous singer Tulisa... not many people know that and i'm not thinking about telling them... My best friend is Jesy Nelson. she's lovely, strong, kind and she's got an amazing voice. I also like to sing but i'm kinda shy so i don't do it in front of anyone but Jesy.

So today my mam drove me to the new school. It was an normal autumm day and i quickly saw Jesy next to the gate. I was wearing a black oversized shirt with blue suspenders, jeans, a blue bow tie, my belly was showing and my hair was falling perfectly on my shoulders.

"Jade darling you're for your own today in the afternoon, you're aunt can't come to get you and i can't leave work okay? here have some money" my mam said handing me some money, giving me a smile and a slight "good luck" then, she drove out and I saw Jesy running to me

"Jadey!"she yelled hugging me tight, or trying to, and in the same time holding her books

"Jes! how was the last summer week?" i smiled, we are very close but Jesy always likes to take a week to be with her boyfriend Jordan, he's a nice boy, but he lives a little far

"gorgeous"she giggled and in a time of 3 seconds i saw her falling down and then i helped her up and saw a blonde girl on the floor picking up her books. The blonde looked embarassed and i surprisely saw how beautiful she was. She seamed tall and she was wearing a blue t-shirt with a butterfly and, with a leather jacket black leggings, a hat and a black hair was wavy, her eyes were big and blue, she had perfect lips and her cheeks were reflecting the light.

"oawch!" just them i went back to reality and helped Jesy up

"I'm sorry, someone pushed me" the blonde said as she got up

"that's okay, happened to me already!" Jesy replied with a smile as the stranger helped her getting the books, i was still unable to speak, so i gulped as the blonde looked at me from my feet to my hair, just then i noticed the brunnete standing next to Jesy, she was wearing, just like me an oversized shirt and some really short shorts for the season, I wonder if she' s not cold... she laughed and said

"my fault! i'm sorry girls, i pushed her" and then laughed again. i dunno if Jesy was more confused then I was but she just kept looking at the brunnete

"I'm Leigh-Anne" the brunnete said looking at Jesy and then at me

"I'm Jade" I said shyly

"Hya! I'm Perrie" said the blonde

"I'm Jesy"

"again I'm sorry for pushing Perrie she wasn't suppost to fall on you" Leigh-Anne said laughing again

"I never saw you around here, are you new?" Perrie asked smiling

"yup" Jesy and I said at the same time and the other two smiled

"well in what class are you?" Leigh-Anne asked

"A" I replied quickly

"same as us! I guess we'll see you there!" Leigh-Anne said with a smile and then leaved when we heard the signal to go to the classes

"wow" Jesy left a small sigh before taking my hand and we both handed to our classroom.


	2. Jade Thirlwall

**Same day**

**Perrie's P.O.V.**

I couldn't take Jade's shy image outta my head while Leigh-Anne dragged me through the corridors and to our classroom... she was so bautiful and cute... her hair perfectly falling on her shoulders, and cute nose and small mouth and her brown big eyes. I've never felt this way, speacially for a girl... i wonder if what i'm feeling is normal...

"C'mon Pez! We are already a little late and I heard we are having this class with Professor Clarke!" No one wanted classes with Professor Clarke, he was strict, and mean and he wouldn't let us go to the bathroom which several times already went wrong... never with me or Leigh but a girl from my class last year peed her pants... we knocked on the door and heard a female voice saying "come in", we came in and saw the class all grouped on a corner of the class room and the desks all empty

"Names please?" The professor asked

"Perrie Edwards" I said

"Leigh-Anne Pinnock"

"very well! please join your colegues on the corner of the room!" we did as she said. The professor was young, on the thirties house, her hair was blonde probably dyed and she seamed happy and ready for a new day.

"My name is Christina Martin and I'll be your cience teacher this year. I'll soon want you to repeat your names again and I will pair you up in the desks according to a game, questions?" no one lift their arms up so the teacher moved on "The game is called "The Mate", half of the class is going to take a paper from this hat I have here with your partners name, then you'll all take another paper from another hat and then I'll tell you why so, questions?" again no one lifted their arms up "Very well! lets go then!" Mrs. Martin looked like a nice teacher, and she started calling names in the alphabetic order and then I heard "Edwards, Perrie!"

I walked to the Professor and took a small paper from the hat and she made me a signal not to open it yet, so I saved the little white paper in my pocket and then looked over to Mrs. Martin while she called more names, she called Jesy as well but not Leigh-Anne or Jade.

"Now please open the little paper" I opened mine and I saw a name that made butterflies come to my stomach, the paper said _Jade_ _Thirlwall _, written with a black pend. heard the class mumbling and chatting about their parteners some smiling, some looking around and some mad.

"who did you got?" Leigh-Anne asked looking over from my shoulder "Jade? she looks nice! I was kinda hoping I would be with you!"

I smiled to her and looked at Jesy walking to Leigh-Anne

"looks like we are partners Leigh-Anne!" Jesy said happy and something weird happened... Leigh-Anne's skin turned a little red,in someone else I would say it blushed but Leigh? she never blushes... then I search for Jade, trying to find the image of her curly purple hair, but I couldn't see her anywhere...


	3. Funny coincidence

**Jade's P.O.V.**

****almost everyone was sat with their desk mates, all seamed happy and i found myself in a corner of the class room. I saw Perrie in the other corner of the room with a paper in her hands and she looked at me smiling and slowly came next to me

"I think we are partners" she said smiling bigger and i did back, then she sat down calmely and i sat next to her in the last desk, the one that was the most far from the teacher and also the one that did not catch almost any white light and just under a yellow lamp, that not like the other lamps on that old classroom, looked old.

"Very well! I see you've sat and I see that I'll probably keep the places like this but now changing the subject I would like you all to listen to my call and come here to the second hat, take a paper and keep it just to yourselfs" the professor said, making "just" to sound a little lowder "in that paper" she continued "you'll find your insible mate. Anyone knows what I mean?" a brunnete girl lifted her arm up confident

"Yes ms..."

"Parks, um, isn't that the game where during the year we can writte letters and putt them in our invisible friend's locker?" sha asked not so confident as she seamed she would

"well yes! exacly! any doubts?"

"if we don't like our friend can we change?"

"No, and please lift your arm before talking mr" she looked at her notebook "Stewart"

the teacher kept saying names and everyone went there and people went there. I was trying to get all the names in case of my paper would say one of them but all i could get was a short girl with ginger hair called Claire and one very slim boy called Taylor. After loads of names called I heard the teacher calling for a "Jade Thirlwall", she said it wrong but i didn't mind. I got up, went there and took a little paper. Then I came back to my chair and Perrie was called right after me so I hd time to opend the paper. It said "_Vincent Stewart"_ I saved the paper in my pocket and though for a while until Perrie came back and sat.

"got anyone cool?" she asked smiling beautifuly.

"I think so..."

"I'll open mine now!" she opened the paper, not showing me and smiled, then closed it, giggled and kept her paper on her bag

"funny name?" I asked, not sounding as cool as I wanted

" funny coincidence... " she said and giggled again. I wonder if that's any boy she likes or if she usually giggles like this. I think it's cute but also it can be anyone... i mean I only know Jesy in this school besides knowing who's Perrie and Leigh-Anne.


	4. Aunt T

**Perrie's P.O.V.**

****The day went great, I had lunch with Leigh-Anne and when we saw Jade and Jesy sitting alone we envited them to have lunch with us. We had a great time together, laughed, got to know each other and changed schedules. Jesy and Leigh-Anne had classes in the afternoon but Jade and I didn't so she asked me if I would like to go over to her place and we would do homework and chat and all that stuff. So we both took the bus and I was surprised when I saw her house! It's huge! we came in and everything there inside was so rich style and white and black! in a good way, back then we were getting to know each other better

"Tulisa, Cheryl and Beyonce! and your idols Perrie?"

"Pretty much Tulisa! She's great! I'd die if i met her!" I laughed and Jade blushed... why would she blush?

**Jade's P.O.V.**

****Tulisa is Perrie's idol? oh my... it's cool and everything but now I can't tell her atleast for now... once i told a girl i just met and she first fangirled my Tulisa like anyone would and then she started calling me a liar because i woudn't let her meet Aunt T.!

"ummm... wanna go upstairs to my room?"

"sure!" she smiled just being her flawless self and i blushed again

"you are so cute Jade!" Perrie ssaid giggling

"am I?"

"yeah! it's cute the way you always blush!" she said while following me to go to my room, we entered and sat on my bed

**Perrie's P.O.V.**

Her room was... just... something that a girl would dream with since she was a little girl. Her bedspread had bowties and the same figures were all around the place, there was a white piano with Jade written on it with shinning silver and purple letters. There was a desk with a computer and a huge wardrobe with bottoms all around. Jade sat on her big bed and jumped a little and then patted the the space next to her and I sat.

"your room is... wow!"

"thanks" she said blushing again and she opened her backpack, took out the science books and looked at me

"are we really going to study?" she asked and i laughed, obviously not

"hey i know this really cool site where you play a game that you have to answer loads o questions and in the end it would tell you your perfect match!" I laughed and she nodded smiling and got the laptop, i typed the website and she giggled

"Perrie you go first!" she said blushing

"Jadey hun I'm home!"

**Jade's P.O.V.**

****oh uh... that's aunt T!

"who is it Jade?"

"ummm... Perrie before we go downstairs maybe I should tell you that myauntistulisa"

"what?"

"My... aunt is Tulisa, and she's downstairs... wanna meet her?" She laughed and nonned, probably thinking I was kidding so I took her hand and landed her downstairs

"Aunt T!?" I called waiting for an answer

"in the kitchen Sweet pie!" We heard T. saying back and Perrie chuckled. I landed her to the corridor of the kitchen and said calmly to her:

"Perrie I know you think I'm just jokking around, but I'm not... come here" before we came to the kitchen I made her come with me to me mam's room and she gasped

"wow so many pictures of... wow"

"Me Mam, my Aunt and I..."

"wow umm..." I could sence her getting nervous, her hand still on my hand and making me butterflies on my stomach, she started sweating a little which in her was cute, not gross and I chuckled at her panicking

"so... wanna go to meet your idol?" I said smiling

"Jade, I don't think I _can_..." she blushed. with me that's always happening but she was maybe pinker then i ever was

"of course you can! besides she's just an human being! Come on Perrie! Please! you'll see that it's going to be okay!"

"okay... umm..."

"'c'mon!" I dranged her to the kitchen before she could say anything and I found T. making a tea turned to the wall and eating an apple

"Hy Aunt T!" I said and she turned around, Perrie held my hand tighter and Anut t. hugged me

"This is Perrie, she's a... friend..."

"H-hy..."

"Hello sweet!"

"Perrie don't be so shy! and it's me saying it! " I laughed and she giggled nervous her eyes staring from the floor to Tulisa and then to the floor again

"Jadey, just friends?" T. laughed at our hands

"T!" I laughed "we are friends and i'm not dating a girl okay?"

"well that's too bad... boys suck... they hurt everyone!"

"I was just making some tea! would you like a cup?"

"I would! Perrie?"

"s-sure" she replied skizzing my hand and we sat on the table

"you know sweetie you look very nervous" T. said to Perrie trying to relax her

"I'm sorry" Perrie said and I smiled at her cutteness

"she's nervous T, because you're her idol..." I said and Perrie looked at me with a mix of surprise and fear on her eyes

"that's so sweet!" My aunt handed our teas and looked at Perrie smiling "Perrie I'm just a normal human, think like that!" she continued smiling

"You are not"

"Perrie she is!"

"nup, for years, when me mam and dad were getting through a horribel divorce I used to stay up in my room at night listen to you, singing along and always thinking i would never get that far" Perrie said this and Tulisa hugged ma and Perrie from behind

"come with me!" she said.


	5. Beautiful

"where we going T?" I asked where we followed her on the corridors, then she stopped in front of her room, Perrie saw the black and blue letter saying _Tulisa _on the room's door and skized my hand "your room T?"

"yup! come in cupcakes!" she answered opening the door and Perrie's mouth dropped, no one can be this cute

**Perrie's P.O.V.**

I can't beleive this! I used to watch the videos that Tulisa and her band made in this same room! All the tweet cams and vlogs. The room was big, bigger then Jade's which I actually didn't thought that was possible until now. There was a also a big white bed, a TV, a desk, a guitar and musical notes everywhere, pufs and big white lamps. Jade pushed me in right before Tulisa entered and sat me with her on a puff

"Wanna do some karaoke?"

"I dunno T..." Jade answered looking down

"Jadey c'mon!"

"T, you know I don't like to sing in front of other people! but you can right Perrie?"

"I dunno.. I-i'm not very good..."

"okay so we three sing! deal?"

so Tulisa grabbed three micros before we could answer. Gave me one, one to Jade and turned on the Tv

"what song?" Jade asked "oh! can we sing beautiful!?" she continued

"beautiful? sure! is that okay for you Perrie?" I nodded, i mean, i'm not the best but i can sing.

"So T is number one, I'm number two and you're the number three okay Perrie?" Jade said turning to me

"sure..."

"okay let's get this party starting!" Tulisa yelled and clicked _play_

**No one's P.O.V.**

Jade- everyday is so wonderful and suddenly, it's hard to breath. Now and then I get insecure, from all the pain, I'm so ashamed"

Perrie- I'm beautiful no matter what they say words can't bring me down

Tulisa- I am beautiful in every single way words can't bring me down, oh no

All- so don't you bring down today

Tulisa- no matter what we do

Jade- no matter what we do

Tulisa- no matter what we say

Jade- no matter what they say

Perrie- the sun will always shine yeah yeah yah yeaahhh

Jade- and everywhere we go

Perrie- and everywhere we go,

Tulisa-the sun will always shine

Perrie- the sun will, always, always shine!

All- cause we are beautiful no matter what they say, words can't! bring us down oh no, we are beautiful in every single way, words can't bring us down

Jade- oh no! so don't you bring us down today!

Tulisa- don't you bring us down, today!

**Jade's P.O.V.**

we finished the song, everyone smiling. Perrie looked way more confortable and, my god her voice it's... the first voice that gave me this many shills! I can't beleive she wouldn't sing!

"wow! I knew Jadey sang but wow! Perrie you go girl!" Tulisa commented and this time Perrie gave us a smile instead of the blush, looking beautiful no matter what

"thanks! and Jade your voice is so sweet!"

"your voice is..." the only word i could find was breath taking "breath taking"

"you're a sweet!" Perrie hugged me and I felt the usual butterflies on my stomach. I had never listened to such an amazing voice in my entire life.


	6. Whatsoever

**Perrie's P.O.V.**

just after _beautiful_ we also sang_ forever young_ and when the music was ending Jade's phone started ringing

"oh! it's Jesy! Jess? hello! what? umm... where are you? no, i'm not. I'm home with T and Perrie. Okay! okay I'll be waiting for you, bye"

"what's happening?" I asked curious

"umm... T, i think i need to talk with Perrie alone, i'll see ya later?"

"sure cupcake!" Tulisa answered and me and Jade went to her room. Jade was running so I had to run after her and when we finnaly sat on her bed she took a deep breath

"So what happened?"

"Leigh-Anne... ummm... maybe she should tell you..."

"Jade something-whatsoever Thirlwall! what happend?"

"Leigh-Anne kissed Jesy"

"SHE WHAT?" I couldn't believe this! Leigh-Anne fancies a girl? and kissed her? oh my gosh, did not see this one coming

"she kissed Jesy, and now Jesy feels horrible"

"why? she doesn't like Leigh back does she?'"

"i dunno but she feels like a cheater..."

"and where's Leigh-Anne and Jesy has a boyfriend? wait! now i know why she blushed"

"Leigh-Anne is in her house, maybe you should go to her"

"yeah I should... I'll see you Jade!" the only thing I could remember to do when we both got up was to give her a friendly hug,so I did and... if i could i would never let go of it, but i had to, so i did and then i went to Leigh-Anne's

**Jade's p.o.v.**

Just some minutes after Perrie left the doorbell rang, i opened the door to find a crying Jesy, she imidiatly hugged me and i took her hand

"wanna go upstairs to my room so we can talk?" she nodded and cried harder. we went upstairs and sat on my bed

"S-she a-a-and n-o-o-w Jo-r-rd-an" she tried to say but the tears she was dropping wouldn't stop and she couldn't talk anymore so she hugged tight and i did back carissing her long brown hair, and we stayed like this for about 7 minutes until she stoped crying and looked at me with red puffy eyes "J-jade, i'm s-sure Jordan is g-going to g-get mad at me!"

"he won't if you tell him what really happened!"

"But... he will get mad with what happened!"

"I though you said that Leigh-Anne kissed you"

"no! I said we kissed"

"so it was like... mutual?" I asked confused and she nodded

"a-and I yelled at her and i feel so bad for doing it, especialy because..." she looked down

"you like it"

"maybe..."

"wow this is quite much to take..."

"I know you want to know how it happened Jadey..."

"only if you don't mind telling me..."

"I don't we-"


	7. Last kiss

**Perrie's P.O.V.**

after leaving Jade's house I took a taxi to go to Leigh-Anne's. Still confused I knock softly on the door and Leigh's mam answered it

"hello Perrie, Leigh-Anne is upstairs. she said you would come"

"yeah"

Leigh's mam is nice and Leigh-Anne really looks like her. I came in and knocked on Leigh-Anne's bedroom door

"who's there?"

"Perrie!"

"come in Pez" so i did and found Leigh-Anne sitting on her bed hugging a pillow and laying on her belly

"Jade told me about..."

"i know she did..."

"what happened? i mean... you kissed her?"

"we kissed... yeah and it wasn't my intire fault, jade got it wrong"

"and what happened?"

"well..." I sat next to the brunnete and she told me the story

"we were still in school, we had the last class together and I invited Jesy over. We did some homework, watched Tv and then we just sat on my bed chatting..."

"and"

"and then we started talking about how our perfect date would be... and i don't know I just... got closer and she did too, and we both leaned in and bang... we kissed..."

"Leigh-Anne'"

"yeah Pez?"

"how does it feel?"

"what?"

"to... be in love..."

"Pez i don't know... all i know was that everytime she touched me i felt butterflies on my stomach, everything she said or did i though that was cute, all she said made sence to me, she was always looking perfect and beautiful" that's how i feel about Jade... but I don't think I'm in love with her, it's just... a crush

"so what happened next?"

"well after like 3, amazing minutes we broke apart and she started crying and ran out... I heard her from the window calling Jade"

"she has a boyfriend"

"she does?" Leigh-Anne looked down again and i had some more minutes to reflect on Jade

"how was your afternoon with Jade?"

"it was nice, she is some secretive girl..." i couldn't tell Leigh about Tulisa, not without Jade's permition so I just told her we sang and all that stuff and Leighs seamed a little happier

"why are you smiling so much?"

"you have a crush on her don't you?"

"w-what? n-no..." she got me...

"oh yeah you do!"

"okay maybe... still i did not kiss her!" we laughed but i saw Leigh-Anne was still a little sad "Leighs you will see tomorrow everything is going to be okay!"

"I hope so... wanna sleep over Pez?"

"sure! let me just call me mam to warn her and Jade to tell her you are fine okay? she was actually very worried"

"okay, tell Jade to tell Jesy I'm sorry"

I nodded and went to call me mam and Jade

"mam? hey um... mind if I sleep over at Leigh-Anne's? okay! i'll see you tomorrow, love you bye!" I hung up and called Jade

"Jade? hey, how is Jesy?"

"she's...not doing very well"

"well Leigh-Anne says she's sorry"

"Jesy said she was sorry she ran away. How is Leigh-Anne doing?"

"She's shocked... and sad. she really likes Jesy, which is so strange... i've never seen Leigh-Anne falling for a girl"

"well sometimes exceptions happen... i think Jesy likes her as well"

"I will see you tomorrow in classes"

"bye Perrie"

"Bye Jade"

"so? can you stay?" Leigh-Anne asked as soon as I came in the room

"i can, and Jade said, Jesy says she is sorry for running away"

"she is?" a bright light shone on Leigh-Anne's eyes when the brunnete looked up at me

"yup. You'll see this was not your last kiss" we laughed and the rest of the afternoon went okay, we talked, had dinner and then we went to sleep


	8. Invisible friend

**Jade's P.O.V.**

The next day I went to school with Jesy, she looked sad and I couldn't help feeling it as well. I love Jesy and I totaly hate to see her like this... We went to our lockers and as soon as I opened mine a letter in a pink envelope felt slowly next to my feet and I picked it up.

"a letter from your envisible friend?" Jesy grinned

"ummm... I think so" I opened it and rode it. It said:

_Hello Jade!_

_Roses are red_

_Violets are blue_

_All I can say now_

_is that in this school I'm not knew..._

_xx_

__"A poetic someone?" Jesy asked and smiled

"I dunno..." Jesy opened her locker and a green card flew and felt on the floor

"ooo! nice!" she opened it and after reading it she handed it to me

_Hello Jesy_

_how ya doin?_

_I hope well! :)_

_I've got an envice for you_

_If you love someone tell her/him before her/him goes away or you'll regret it later_

_yours_

_Invisible friend_

_"_nice friend I've got here..." she commented sad again

"Jesy c'mon the bell rang"

"okay... wait... I just realized... I'll have to sit next to Leigh-Anne"

"you'll see you won't have to talk to her"

"let's just go..." she said and took my hand. We sat in the classroom and some seconds after that Perrie sat next to me and from the corner of my eye I also saw Leigh-Anne sitting

"Hey Jadey!"

"Hy Perrie"

"how's Jesy doing?"

"bad... "

"Leigh-Anne actually cried this morning... she never cries! except when a new Justin Bieber song comes out"

"well Jesy cried yesterday like I never saw her doing before! It's just so stupid!" Perrie looked at me surprised "No! umm... I mean it's stupid that they're in love and they just don't... do anything!"

"yeah you're right, they have love just in front of their eyes!"

**Jesy's P.O.V.**

__Leigh-Anne sat next to me, looking to the left and I was looking to the right. and we stayed like this until the professor showed up. we had the same class that we had on Monday in the morning, we said good morning to the teacher and she started talking but I wasn't playing atention. I decided to end up this mess... so I wrotte in my notebook

"_I'm sorry what I did Leigh-Anne... I shouldn't have ran away"  
_I touched Leigh's arm so she would look at me and when her dark brown big eyes stared at my eyes i pointed at the paper, she rode it in some seconds,looked at my face and wrotte under that

"_no you shouldn't have but maybe i shouldn't have kissed you..."_

__we kept writting to eachother from then

_"you didn't... we kissed but it wasn't you who kissed me we just did... and... maybe we shouldn't have"_

_"so it was a mistake?"_

_"if that's what you think..."_

_"well if you think that..."_

_"then let's forget it?"_

_"yeah... let's do it Jesy"_

_"okay"_

__she smiled at me in a week way, it wasn't a mistake for me but if she though like that then, it was to the best that we had to forget it.

**Perrie's P.O.V.**

****the class was okay, we ended it and then we had Maths. The maths' professor, mr. Winkler was so strict and boring! after that was lunch time. I sat with Leigh-Anne on the usual table and asked Jade and Jesy to sit with us. I saw Leigh and Jesy constantly changing looks and staring at eachother and it kind of gave me chills, and then I understood something, I was always staring at Jade... turns out I'm just as silly as them! Sitting with The Person and not telling her!

"have you received any letter from your invisible friend yet?" I asked to break the awkward silence between Jesy and Leigh-Anne

" I haven't " Leigh-Anne said going back to eat her lunch

"I received a card..."

**Jesy's P.O.V.**

****The card... I dunno who's my invisible friend but He/She is right! I'm going to tell Leigh-Anne! Now!

"Leigh-Anne can we talk?" I asked and she looked up making me nervous, for a second I wished she said no, I was loosing the courage. I gulped and she nodded

"you go girl" Jade whispered in my ear, sometimes she knows just what to say! Leigh-Anne got up, I grabbed her arm and before she could say anything I landed her to the bathroom, she looked weirdly at me, I dragged her to a cubicle and locked the door

"what are you doing?" before anything else happened I did something that even I wans't expecting... I kissed her and, fireworks! she kissed back and I pushed her against the door, she broke apart and I looked worried at her, but soon she kissed me again and i did back smiling, after about 5 minutes the kisses stopped

"What about Jordan?" Leigh-Anne asked carissing my cheek

"he broke up with me, but that's okay" I smiled and she hugged me tighly

**Jade's P.O.V.**

****"where are they? 10 minutes talking? just now they couldn't even make noise breathing!"

"I dunno if they are talking Jade..." Perrie grinned

"what?"

"I'm Jesy's invisible friend!" she smiled

"so what?"

"if you love someone, tell her slash him?"

"cheeky!" I laughed and she did as well


	9. Baby

**Jade's P.O.V.**

Another 30 minutes went by, no signal of Leigh or Jesy. Perrie and I talked about the past afternoon, school, told jokes, talked about our families, and loads of stuff, we were having fun and then I saw Perrie smiling and looking up from my shoulder I turned back to see Leigh and Jesy hand in hand smiling and instantly me and Perrie ran to them and hugged them all laughing

"So...?" Perrie asked smiling

"So..." Jesy said smiling bigger and bitting her lip. Leigh-Anne wrapped her arm around Jesy's waist, pulled her closer and kissed her cheek and with a billion of squeals we went back to a tight hug

"and what did you do on this fourty minutes you two young ladies?" Perrie asked raizing her eyebrown and grinning

"ooohh... we're not telling you that!" Leigh-Anne grinned, Jesy kissed Leigh's cheek and we all sat laughing again, after finishing our meals we went to English class and I knew that the new couple spended the whole class hand in hand.

"thanks god Maths is over!" Jesy said lifting her arms up

**Leigh-Anne's P.O.V.**

"So what are you doing after school today?" I asked wrapping my arm again around Jesy

"do you girls want to have a sleep over at my place?" Jesy asked smiling flawless

"I dunno... yesterday I slept at Leigh-Anne's so I have to beg me mam...

"wwaaaitt... you slept at my girlfriend's?" Jesy asked kidding and we laughed

"try to call your mam?" Jade asked shyly

"mam? hello! look I know I slept at Leigh-Anne's yesterday but... would you mind if I slept over at Jesy's today? Jesy? She's a friend of mine. Yeah. No, Jade and Leigh are also coming... please mam! I swear i'll be carefull! haha no don't worry, i promise you. okay! bye mam!"

"soo?" Jesy asked

"So she says yes, and she suspectes I've got a secret boyfriend" we laughed again

"I have to call me mam or my aunt as well..." Jade said and called them

"I have to ask my parents..." I said and typed my mam's number, but I don't feel well lying to her... I can't just keep the huge secret to my parents that I've got a girlfriend "I have to tell them Jess..."

"what? why?"

"I can't lie to my parents!"

"okay, maybe we should stop by at your house first"

"okay thanks"

"My aunt says it's okay! can we go?" Jade asked smiling and we took we went on Jesy's car, and first stopped on my house.

"I'll stay in the car with Jade, you two go" Perrie said and patted my shoulder

"good luck" I heard Jade mumbling and I took Jesy's hand, and we ringed on the doorbell

"hello!"

"hy mam, this is Jesy"

"hy mrs. Pinnock"

"come in!" My mam said smiling

"okay!" we came in nervous

"hy sweetie!" I heard my father yelling from the living room

"Hy dad!" I yelled back

"George come here!" my mam yelled and I held Jesy's hand tighter behind our backs

"hello, I'm george" my father said smiling and looking at Jesy

"I'm Jesy, Nelson"

"nice to meet you-"

"Dad... we don't have much time, Perrie and Jade are waiting on the car"

"oh! Perrie is here?" my mama asked smiling

"yes, and Jade" Jesy said

"why don't they come in?"

"like I said we don't have much time, we are all sleeping over at Jesy's, I mean if you don't mind...

"why would we Leighs?" My father asked and we sat on the sofas

"mam, dad we, Jesy and I have to tell you something..."

"you're scaring me Hun!" My mam commented kidding

"mam, this is no kidding" I said serious and nervous and feeling Jesy's heart beat on my hand

"Do you want me to say?" Jesy asked me

"I should do it"

"c'mon girls! what's going on?" My father asked

"Dad, I'm gay"

"ohmy f****-"

"MAM!" Jesy laughed and my father looked surprised at her

"I'm sorry... it's just... really?"

"yes"

"Mr and Mrs. Pinnock umm... I'm her girlfriend actualy... and I love her I promise I won't hurt her!" Jesy said and I couldn't help it to think that she's great, I couldn't do better

"dad? uhh... what d-do you think?" I asked my dad and he smiled making me relieved

"I think I'm happy for you two, but I promised I would have a talk with your first boyfriend..." my dad looked at my mam

"oh no George, I don't care if she's a girl, you promised!" Jesy and I laughed

"mam Perrie and Jade are waiting... maybe you could do that some other day okay dad?"

"yes! yes I'll do it some other day" my father said excited and after my mam looked at him mad he got up

"thanks for accepting us" Jesy talked shyly and I kissed her cheek

"sure darling, but promise us you'll be carefull..." my mam said when we were walking to the door

"mam watch things from the good side! She can't get me pregnant" I laughed, maybe I shouldn't have because I think Jesy got ever more nervous, we said goodbye to my parents and startedwalking back happy to the car

"your parents are awesome!"

"sometimes... I bet that if I had kissed you they would kick me out" we laughed

**Perrie's P.O.V.**

****"oh! here they come!" I heard Jade next to me "do you think that Leigh-Anne's parents are okay with them?" she continued

"I dunno... sometimes they are great and sometimes they are very... parents..."

"well I they are smiling and hand in hand so I think so"

"hy girlies!" Jesy squealed opening the car's door and sitting

"you look prietty happy!" I commented

"we are pretty happpy! Leigh-Anne's turn to talk

"that's great to hear! next stop, Jesy's!" Jade exclaimed and Jesy drove us there

"Jesy I hope there is loads of food, I'm starving!" I said

"oohhh... When she's hungry you have to feed her Baby" Leigh-Anne added

"aaww! you called her baby!" I said, how cute is seing leigh calling someone "baby!"

"I did and I'm doin' it again! Jesy Baby!" we all laughed at Leigh-Anne badgirly atitude

"I'm hungry!" I said

"you'll eat in a minute" Jesy answered me "okay we're here!"

we got out of the car and finaly breathing fresh air we closed the doors and I smelled Jade's flowery perfume and she turned her head to me smiling, butterflies came to my stomach like never before, my cheeks turned bright red and I lifted my hands to my stomach

"are you okay Perrie?" the brunnete asked me gently and wrapped her arm around my back

"yeah, I'm good just... I'm hungry" she did not believe me by her expression

"c'mon Pez, there is food inside!" Jesy yelled and we walked to her house

"are your parents home yet?" Leigh-Anne asked when Jesy was opening the door with her key

"don't worry babe you don't need to do any more revelations today, they are not arriving until 11"

"wow that's pretty late!" I commented

"My parents work a little far but that's okay, it gives me time to myself!"

" So where are we sleeping?" Jade asked softly

"well, we have my room, but I don't think we all fit in a double bed... and the visitors room!" Jesy said

"so who's sleeping where?" I asked

"well Pez" Jesy made a pause "I was thinking that"

"Yeah Jesy you can sleep with Leigh-Anne, I'll sleep with Perrie" we all laughed at Jade's comment

"so Mrs. Nelson wishes to sleep with me?" Leigh-Anne asked provocatly and pointing to herself

"can we eat?" I asked and Jade laughed, I dunno why

"sure!"

**Jade's P.O.V.**

****We sat on a black table chatting while Perrie ate some toast. It's cute that she eats so much. Also Leigh and Jess were all flirty around eachother which was a little annoying but also cute!

"Jadey! Truth or dare!?" Jesy asked

"truth!"

"tells us a secret of yours!" Now I had two options: tell them about my crush, which did not seam like a good idea or think about something else, then I figured! Tulisa! I just have to tell Leigh-Anne, the others know already

"okay, my aunt is the famous singer Tulisa"

"Jade, now something real please!" Leigh laughed

"she's not kidding Huney..."

I know I've been doing too much Lesy or whatever you call it but Jerrie is coming! :P


	10. Little accident

**Leigh-Anne's P.O.V.**

Tulisa? Jade please... it can't be truth!

"I can prove it" she said shyly and from her back she took a picture or her and I couldn't beleive it but Tulisa! she looked younger, actually both of them did. Tulisa's dark and long hair was falling in a shirt saying" best aunty in the world" and Jade's hair back then dyed blonde felt in a dress saying "T's Jadey!"

"wow... so it's true?"

"yup! also we're wayy closer then I am with me mam!"

"wow..."

**Jade's P.O.V.**

****the night wesnt very well. We played truth or dare, watched a film, chatted, told secrets and aroun 10:30 we went to sleep because the next day we would have school at 8:30 am. Leigh-Anne and Jesy went to bed all kissy and flirty and that left a little awkward moment between me and Perrie. She was wearing some of Jesy's clothes just like me and Leigh. My t-shirt had a pink big "A" on it and Jesy's quiet larger leggings then I'm used to were white and to the knee, while Perrie was wearing a black jacket with a white shirt underneeth and black leggings and her such simple look for me was magic. Her hair refecting the moonlight and her lips perfectly shiny

"c'mon?" she asked

"sure"

we entered on the big room and I layed stright on the right side of the bed a littleless comfortable then mine, Perrie took of her jacket and I could see her bra under her shirt and i think she noticed it because she quickly led down next to me, but now under the covers

"can you hear this?" she asked, and just then I realized that I was so hipnotized by Perrie that I didn't even notice Jesy's squeals coming from her room as well has some giggles from Leigh-Anne

"yeah... how do you ignore it?"

"i dunno... sleep!"

"i can't! i have the girl i like laying next to me and making me want to kiss her!" I though to myself

"a goodnight kiss on my cheek?" Perrie asked smiling and I was going to do as she said but accidently i kissed also the corner of her mouth, she did not seam to be bothered or even blushed, actually she smiled

"I'm sorry i didn't mean to" I whispered

"that's okay, i know it wasn't on propose" she said and smiled

we never talked about the little accident again, not after the week that gonne by or the next two. on those three weeks, our two lovebirds had gone public and Perrie and me started spending much more time together, my crush grew just like or friendship, to a pation and then to... love

**Perrie's P.O.V.**

****Three weeks had gone by and I loved Jade more and more each day, I couldn't help it anymore, so that afternoon after school I knew she would be home, and I knew it would be the perfect moment to at least try to tell her.

It was about 16:56 when I checked the my wirst watch and rang on Jade's dorbell. She opened smiling her hair reflecting the light, her cheeks slightly pink and her a happy look on her hazel eyes

"Hy Pez!"


	11. Strawberry and chocolate

"Hy Jade" I replied nervous. I felt my hands sweating, by heart beating faster, i felt my mouth dry and gulped when Jade gestured me in with smile

"So how you doin'?" she asked happy and as we walked to her room without signes of anyone being home apart from me and the cute brunnete

"I... i'm doing okay, actually I need to talk to you about something Jade" I sat next to her in the big bed and the Geordie led down, her hands on her hair and closing her eyes yawning.

"well feel free to talk about anything"

"actually... it's ummm... about some feelings I've been having lately, I mean this is not very recent actually I just umm"

"Perrie for god's sake breath and tell who's him" she said sitting back and wickly smiling

"it's not quiet a boy" I told her even more nervous as the presure grew inside of me

"a girl? who!?" she seamed curious, not disgusted or mad also sad but maybe that's because she didn't want all her friends to be gay

"well she's" I started "I can't say it..." looking down I rested my head in my hands

"then go with clues!" she said lifting up my head by my cheen. In a moment of 3 seconds our lips were a finger away and she gulped, my instints were simple: kiss her but my brain said no, she might get hurt, but something miracly happened. She moved closer to me, her perfect lips almost touching mine, her brunnete hair falling next to my blonde hair and her hazel brown eyes not moving a centimetre away from my lips way, and she leaned in, not just in, on, she kissed me laying me on the bed. Her lips felt like strawberry and chocolate on mines

**Jade's P.O.V.**

****Perrie's lips tasted like... blueberries and honey. She turned me so she was on top and she touched my legs. I broke apart

"Perrie..." I whispered my face still right next to hers

"Jade..."

"I'm sorry"

"don't be, you're the girl" she smiled and kissed my cheek making me blush

"I am?"

"you are!"

She leaned in again, and we kissed again she on top carissing my legs

**No one's P.O.V.**

Perrie pulls her hand a little more up on Jade's legs and she pulls apart

"don't"

"wow, sorry, I'm sorry"

"that's okay I'm just not ready to it yet"

"I understand" Perrie kisses Jade again and they stay like that, hugging and kissing anf laying there for 30 minutes.


	12. Don't be sad!

**Jade's P.O.V.**

****Perrie giggled while we hugged and rolled on my bed, I giggled as well and when we almost felt down my bed and then we heard a soft knock on the door follwed by Tulisa's voice

"Jadey Cupcake?"

"yeah, come in!"

"sure?"

"yeah!"

"oh! Hello Perrie!" T said smiling and gave me a curious look and a long grin "am I interrupting anything?"

"just a little tiny bit!" I giggled along with Perrie and my aunt gave me another look

"well I just wanted to tell you your mother is not coming to dinner and she's taking Lux with her okay?"

"Lux?" Perrie asked before I could answer

"yeah Pez that's my baby cousin" I smiled at the beauty next to me

"wait..." she continued

"No,she's not my daugther" Tulisa said chuckling at Perrie's confused air

"so how?"

"I'll tell you later Perrie, too long story, and that's okay T, you have dinner with me right?"

"yeah sure!" she answered closing the door

Perrie was going to talk but I didn't feel like it so I kissed her, her pale hand pressed against my tiny waist our bodies warmed together and my hand on her face

**Perrie's P.O.V.**

Jade wrapped her leg around my waist making the usual stomach butterflies come to my whole body

a shared grinn could be heard from both of us some one knocked again on the door, we jumped apart annoyed and also breathless

"c-come in" Jade said trying to catch her breath

"hey Jade plans change, I can't have dinner with you tonight, I'm sorry Bowtie..." Tulisa said with a sad face

"uhh... I'll have to dinner alone?" Jade asked making a sad errisistable face that just made me want to kiss her nose and say everything would be alright

"I'm so so soo sorry my Jadey"

"that's okay T, I'll see you later"

"Bye Honeymoon" Tulisa said closing the door slowly and I looked over at Jade's sad face

"hey! don't be sad" I told her carissing her cheek

"I don't want to have dinner alone again"

"what if you came home with me, you'll have dinner with me mam and me" I smiled and kissed her pinky cheek and moved a lock of her hair to her small ear

"I can't ask you that Pez"

"You're not asking me I'm telling you to! Please! me mam doesn't know you yet"

"but I'm also not ready to tell her about... us, about what we have"

"you don't have to" I whispered on her ear and kissed it making the brunnete giggle


	13. Lux

"okay I'll go" Jade said smiling shyly and taking my hand, her face changed from a happy look to a serious one. "But there is something you have to know Baba"

"what is it?"

"Lux... she's, my daugther" A stone felt in my stomach, Jade was a mother? That sweet little thing! how? The Geordie teared up after looking to my shocked face

"how? who's the father!? How can you keep this to yourself?"

"please don't yell at me" she begged making me feel sorry and so I kissed her cheek

"I'm sorry Jade but I'm confuse" I explained her

"I" she started "last year i was dating a boy called Sam, we had been dating for about 2 weeks and he started wanting to take me to bed and..."

"he got you pregnant?"

"wait, i didn't want to"

"so you just had sex with him, no prob!" I said sarcasticly and i few more tears drop down her face

**Jade's P.O.V.**

****"Perrie ple-please!" I sobbed seing the blonde putting her shoes on and getting up "I was raped!" She sudenly looked back shocked, her face as pale as a fridge her blue eyes fixed on my face

"what?" she asked, not like she didn't get what i said but more not wanting to belive it

"I didn't want to sleep with him, he was getting violent and once he tied me to his bed and raped me, my mam wanted me to have an abort but i couldn't do it, she understood and my aunt Camille said she would keep Lux. When the babe was born she did it, but two weeks after that she died in a car crash" I couldn't help myself anymore, tears started droping from my eyes, sobbs made me stop talking and i covered my face with my hands hiding both on my knees. I felt Perrie's soft and warm hand on my back, she slowly sat next to mehugging me from behind and I remember that nasty man that Sam was. That horrible night when he got me pregnant, how i didn't have an abort and the the birth was so painfull.

"I'm so so so so sorry Jadey"

"tha-t-t's o-ok-kay Perrie" I tryed to speak as the sobs wouldn't stop "I-i'm so-sorry I didn-n-t te-te-tell you b-" she silented me with her finger in front of my mouth and slowly she leaned in kissing me softly

"how old is Lux?"

"three,months "

"and who's being her mam now?"

"no one, m-m-me mam said i-i-i cou-uld just pre-ten-tend she wa-as m-my cousin"

"do you have a picture of her?"

I slowly got up and searched for my purse finding it I took from there a photo of Lux, showing it to Perrie as the blonde smiled

"she's beautiful Jade." I wanted to answer something but I couldn't so I just smiled at her weekly

"she's got your eyes, and your hair and wow, she really looks like you"

"you-you thi-hink so?"

"yeah, she's beautiful Jade" Perrie repeted walking hugging me.

**Perrie's P.O.V.**

****wow, this is just so much to take... Jade's got a daugther, and she's beautiful. her hair seams dark like her mother's, her hazel eyes are perfect and she was smiling in the photo next to Jade.

"Maybe I'll call me Mam and I can stay here with you Jadey?"

"no, you should go to your Mam's Pez..."

"come with me"

"i don't know"

"please"

"I don't know Perrie, I think you need time to get all this Lux story in your head don't you think so?"

"I don't need time, I need you" I whispered on the brunnete's ear "please?" I begged her to come with me

"okay I'll go Pez, but I can't promise you that your mam will like me"

"she'll love you"


	14. Mrs Edwards

**Perrie's P.O.V.**

****finaly we arrived to my house. I rang the doorbell and smiled when me mam opened it

"Perrie Louise Edwards! Finaly at home are we?" me mam laughed and gestured us in

"Hy mam! This is Jade by the way" I said grabbing my arm around my girlfriend's tiny shoulders

"Hy Mrs. Edwards"

"oh, how polite is she! Perrie you should get more friends like this" I rolled my eyes and changed a look with Jade and her blushed cheeks

"do you like pizza sweetie?" me mam asked Jadey

"sure" she answered shyly

"dinner's ready then! c'mon girls"

we walked in the kitchen and even though Jade was so rich she didn't seam to care about our small house and tiny kitchen

"I'm sorry it's a little messy" I whispered on her ear after me mam said something like that

"Perrie c'mon it's a beautiful house" she smiled cute

"thank you Jade!" me mam said giving us two plates with pizza

"We usualy watch modern family eating dinner, on the living room" I explained the brunnete a little embarassed

"that sounds great" she told me

"well let's go!"

we sat on the sofa and i turned on the tv, but it wasn't working

"we've got to get a new TV... this one is always broken!" me mam yelled at the TV like it could hear her and we laughed

"nevermind the stupid tv mam. How was your day?"

"it was nice, and your day girls?"

"it was good, Jesy and Leigh-Anne were all lovey-dovey around each other again of course! Ten to ten seconds they were making out!"

"you told your mam?" Jade asked curious taking a bit of pizza

"sure she did! didn't you tell your mam?" me mam asked

"no... i actualy haven't seen her in like 3 weeks" she said "but i told me aunt"

"you haven't seen your mam in 3 weeks?" I asked my girl making her look down

"no, I haven't, but that's okay, I'm used"

"so you live with your aunt?" me mam changed the subject

"and my c-cousin Lux and me mam when she's not out on work"

the second she said Lux I wrapped my arm around her

"what does your mam do?" me mam smiled, with the smile everyone says it's just like mine

"she's a designer and stylist and also does a little of house decoring"

"wow" I left out

"nice, and your aunt?" I felt some fear that Jade wouldn't know what to say but apparently she had a plan already

"she does architecture and also teaches it" the Geordie lied making me chuckle and try to hold it back

"Mam is there any pizza left?"

"sure it is honey, you can go get it"

"want some more Baba?" I asked Jade

"no thank you, I'm good" she answered and I leaved the room to warm up some more pizza

**Jade's P.O.V.**

The room got quite when Perrie left the it. I looked down just thinking on my head

"so Jade, I hope Perrie is being nice for you, she can be a little mean sometimes"

"sure she is" I looked at Mrs. Edwards

"first of all call me Debbie" she smiled

"well uhhh...okay" I felt so guilty not to tell Debbie about me and Pez,we had to tell her

"Hey I'm back!" Perrie said coming in again giving no signes of chnge seaming actualy happy

"Pez, I think we've got something to tell your mam" I told her

"you want to tell her? Today?" Perrie asked nervous, sitting down next to me

My phone rang, it was Tulisa

"hello? T? WHAT? I'm going!"

"what happened?" Perrie asked

"I'll tell you tomorrow Perrie, but it's really important! Can you tell your mam?"

"alone?"

"please Perrie"

"okay I will,bye Jadey"

"bye Pez, thank you for the dinner Debbie, it was great" I ran out, and drove to the restaurant T asked me too. I saw the place in the middle of a big croud of papparazis and fans and I managed to get in

"Jadey!" Tulisa said hugging me

"let's go" I took her hand and we dove on the papparazis, taking us photos and we managed to get in the car, we stopped in a gass bomb and changed cars with Tulisa's agant, then we went home, with no problem.

"thanks for helping me out Jadey" T. said hugging me again as we sat on the sofa

"that's okay I-" the doorbell rang "wait up I'll go"

I walked to the door, and looked from the window to make sure it wasn't a papparazi, and then I saw Perrie standing on the front of the door, crying, three bags next to her, I quickly opened the door

"m-me mam kicked m-m-me out" Perrie cried on my shoulder and I held her. I can't believe she would do that! she seamed so nice and okay with the whole gay thing about Leigh and Jesy, why would she kick Perrie out?

"who is it?" Tulisa yelled from the living room

"it's Perrie." Perrie cried harder on my shoulder and looked at her blue beautiful eyes where tears dropped from right now. Her perfect skin wet by the sadness of the broken family tie between her and her mother. Tulisa came in and like in a guess she took Perrie's bags on her hands

"stay the time you want Perrie. Jade I'll be in my room if you need me"

"t-than-nk y-you" Perrie sobbed

"thank you T, and by the way... we are together"

"i know cupcake, I will give you two some privacy" she said waling away. I took Perrie's hand and we went to my room. She sat on my bed and I did as well next to her and pating her pale shoulder

" I told her Jade, very carefully. and then she just lost control! all she did was scream, and say she new i was a faillure and.. and... she kicked me out Jadey" he blonde said going back to cry

"Perrie? Perrie look at me" I lifted up her face by her cheen and kissed her cheek "your mam was in shock. Do you know what me mam did when she found out i was pregnant? she kicked me out as well, i went living in a apartment T had for my luck. But soon mams realize the mistake they made, and they will call you, tell you they love you and beg you to come back. And you will forgive your mam, and she will love you and everything is going to be okay" with this i brought my lips to hers,in a deep pationful kiss. hugged me while kissing me and we led on my white bed, I remembered Sam... so I broke up the kiss and got up quickly

"I can't Perrie, I can't do that, at least not yet, I'm not ready" I explained her looking down

"that's okay, I love you anyway" The blonde whispered me kissing me again.


	15. A match

"thanks Pezz"

"thank you for letting me stay, it's just for a while I-"

"don't worry with that Perriefect" i told her sitting again next to the blonde and wiping her tears away, she messed with my purple curly hair and we led down on our backs just looking at the celling

"life sucks" I said

"I know right?"

I chuckled "I haven't seen my own mother in 3 weeks..."

"My mother just kicked me out"

"I can't believe I got pregnant at 16 years old"

"I have no idea what I'm going to do now"

"neither so I"

"what happened to your dad Perrie?"

"me mam and him got a divorce"

"wow, and I called her mrs. Edwards"

"that's okay, she's used. what happened to your dad?"

"I have no idea"

"what do you mean?"

"I never knew my father, my mum had boyfriends and everything but, I just have no idea who my father is"

"ironic right?"

"what?"

"that the superstar in your family is the one with time for you"

"I know,Tulisa is great right?"

"yeah she is... you know my house wasn't always like that"

"what do you mean like that?"

"I mean so poor. I know you noticed. Some years ago when my dad left and went living to Philipines we had to get used to live just with my mam's money, and things were going well but then my mam lost her job, that was about 6 months ago."

"I've always lived like this... at least that I remember"

"Jade?"

"yeah Perrie?" she turned herself to me, eyes wet again and I held her. She looked at me

"I think we are a match"

"me too Pez,me too"


	16. Jade deserves more

**Perrie's P.O.V.**

****I woke up the next morning next to my brunnete girlfriend still sleeping and i carefully caressed her cheek so she would wake up

"P-perrie?" she asked yawning

"yes Baba it's me, morning"

"morning" she yawned again and got up rubbing her hazel beautiful eyes. She turned to me smiling "i'm going to take a shower, pick an outift please?" she asked me smiling with cute dimples and nodded getting up and kissing her cheek, she walked to the bathroom and i went to her wardrobe to pick her some shorts with a blue and pink oversized shirt, pink suspenders and a bow to her hair, blue and pink like the outfit, some minutes after she came in on her toal, her wet skin shinning and her hair falling in a darker purle on her tiny shoulders.

"like the outfit?" i wondered getting some of my clothes

"love it" she gave me a peck on my lips

"I should shower as well"

"oh yeah, you've got toals on the bathroom, feel free to use the shampoo and those stuff" she smiled again and i moved a lock of her hair to kiss her forehead still humide and shinny. I searched for the bathroom and found it right next to Tulisa's room, I wondered if she was still asleep our if she was working.

Just to check i knocked on the bathroom's door not getting any answer I opened the door looking over at the huge bathroom. I took off my c

lothes and stared a little at myself on the mirror, "not bad" I though, "but also Jade deserves more" i reflected getting on the bath and finnaly taking my shower.

**Jade's P.O.V.**

After dressing up the amazing outfit Pez picked me I looked over at my phone, one missed call from Jes, so I called back, getting a sleepy voice saying

"_Jadey_?"

"Hy Jesy, you called me Baba?"

_"umm... yeah I did, just... umm... nevermind"_

"Jesy ,please what's going on?" I asked shyly and slightly worried

_"Jadey honey... umm... I saw yesterday on the papers... your mam uh... I don't know if Tulisa knows anything but, you should talk to her honey, bye"_

She hung up before I had to ask why was my mam on the newspapers or why would Jesy sound so worried, that's when I heard a knock on my door

"Jadey cupcake we have to talk, can I come in, it's really important" T's voice seamed tired and sad, I opened the door to find her crying and I hugged her

"what's going on? I know it's something with mam"

"and Lux Baba"

"Lux?" I stone felt on my stomach... Lux? was she okay? She was my daugther after all, it's weird but it's true

"yes, please Jade, sit down" Her face looked worried, like I never saw T, tears running down her white cheeks and her makeup all messed up "Jadey love, yesterday your mam and Lux had a car accident" I couldn't belive it, a car crush, no way

"What?"

"They had a car accident!

" are they okay?" Tulisa shook her head, more tears falling from her eyes, and she hugged me but all I could feel was pain, cold and lost

"what happened to them Auntie?"

"The-they _**died**_ Jadey"


	17. Here for you

**Jade's P.O.V.**

****I couldn't help it, I started crying like crazy, what did me mam and Lux do to deserve this? Tulisa hugged me but I felt nothing, there was just one person in the whole word that I wanted to hug, Perrie.

I didn't care if she was on shower I ran from my room, with more and more tears falling from my eyes and my knees shaking, my hands covering my puffy red eyes.

**Perrie's P.O.V.**

****I was showering, washing my body and suddenly the door opened, I had no time to cover myself and then i realized it was Jade, before I could say a thing she ran to me, inside the bath and held me tight getting wet, my skin against her and she cried on my chest

"Jade..."

"M-me mam died, Lux died a-and" she said between sobs, I caressed her hair tears running down my cheeks as Jade held me thighter

"Jade baba you are all wet"

"I k-know"

"I'm so so sorry Honey"

"P-pez I n-n-need you"

"I'm here Jadey"

"I nee-eed you"

She rubbed her hands on my hair pushing me even closer and I took her suspenders off

"wh-what a-a-re yo-ou d-doin?"

"you need a shower, i'm being here for you"

**Jade's P.O.V.**

****Perrie slowly took off my bow as well throwing it to the floor of the bathroom and then she sat me on the edge of the bath taking of my sneekers and socks

"than-ank you"

I heard Tulisa knocking on the door

"Perrie will you take care of Jade today? I need to go to the studio" she said not coming in and i could notice her sad tone

"I will, don't worry"

"thank you Perrie. Jade sweety I'll be back by lunch time okay?"

I answered a very sobbed "okay" and continued "Don't worry with me Tulisa"

"bye cupcake" Tulisa said.

Perrie took off my shirt, her white hands carefully droping it on the floor. She looked at me and kissed me resting then her forehead in mine.

"you are beautiful and you did not deserve what happened Jadey, netheir did your mam or Lux"I nodded as Perrie took off all of my clothes and took the tube of the bath, wetted me making my tears desappear with the water, then she took some shampoo on her hands and washed my hair, after wetting it she took some shower gel on her hands again and started rubbing my back slowly, then my shoulders and neck, then my arms and cheast , carefully she rubbed my breasts and belly, making me rest my had back and moan, my butt and private spot and ending in my legs she looked at me happy, like she had just finish a work of art. Giving me another kiss and a skizze she wetted me again and also did it to herself, she took two toils and wrapping herself on one first to get her hands free she wrapped another toil around me rubbing my back and kissing my neck as tears felt again from my eyes

"c'mon let's dress you something else"

"I don't feel like it Pez"

"you've got to dress something"

"I don't"

"c'mon"

"I don't feel like moving Pez"

"I'll take you" she quickly picked me up bride style and i rested my head on her shoulder, she dropped me on my bed and gave me some underwear and a robe for me to dress, and she dressed normal clothes

"I want Jesy, Perrie"

"I'll call her" she gave me a peck on my lips and she marked Jesy's number calling it

"Hello Jesy? Hy... She is doing... the best she can. No, she had to record today. Jade was asking if you could come over. uhh... okay I'll tell her, bye Jesy"

"so?"

"She's in school but she'll come in the afternoon"

I cried again, hugged my pillow and skizzed it, I felt Perrie's warm body laying next to me and cuddling with me from behind, I heard her crying too. Questions flew in my head:" _Why my mam? Why my Lux? Why now? How did it happen? What would my life be like from now on?"_


	18. House made films

**Perrie's P.O.V.**

During the rest of the morning, i dragged a sad Jade to the kitchen to eat, to the bathroom and also to her room. I hated to see her like that, it just killled me, but alsoi didn't know how to cheer her up,thinking that when jesy arrived she would be happier. The doorbell ran and Jade was laying on her belly crying on her bed, so I went to answer the door

"Hey Perrie" Jesy sighed giving me a wheek smile and i saw Leigh standing next to her, the two girls hand in hand

"Hy Jesy, hy Leigh-Anne,Jade's on her room, crying her eyes out, I can't watch her sad anymore, please help me" i begged tearing up as well

"you need a break girl!" Leigh-Anne exclamed

"I can't have a break, i love her, i want her to feel better, i don't want to leave her alone"

We kept talking until we were standing in front of Jade's room

"Jadey darling? Jesy and Leigh-Anne are here"

"T-tha-anks Pe-errie"

She looked up with puffy red eyes and whiping her tears and Jesy sat next to her carissing her hair. Unconfurtable I sat on the other side of my girlfriend as Leigh sat on the floor. Jade stopped sobbing and took my hand.

"thank you girls"

"we are just doing our Bff's jobs" Jesy said smiling and wrapping her arm around my Jadey, while kissing her cheek

"Can I show you something?" Jade asked us and we nodded. The Gordie still hand in hand with me and now with Jesy and followed by Leigh-Anne walked us to the living room, and got an old DVD from a durty bow under the sofa. She played the DVD and to our surprises it was an old house made film, where we could see Jade, with some 6 years old or perhaps less, her mother, Tulisa and another women making the Cristmas Tree. They were laughing and chatting between them as the person filming asked Jade: "Hello little Jadey! How are you doing today?" little Jade smiled and turned around looking at the camera, some of her teeth was missing but that just made her look cutter.

"I'm doing okay! We athe setting the Cthistmas Tdee" Apparently, saying the R's was not something that my baba was a especialist. The catt kept going

"And tell me something then, who's the best mama in the world?"

"My mam is! She can dthaw vethy nice paitings and sing vethy well!"

The camera women chuckled

"well and who's the best aunt? Aunt T or Aunt Rose?"

The small version of Jade thought for a while

" I think they athe both amazing but Tulisa can sing betteth and Rosey can make the best biscuites in the wold!" she opened her arms and the Jade sitting next to my chuckled with tears, then she got the TV's control and changed the film. This time we could see her with about 12 years old on the car with her mam. Her teeth were there by now and her hair was still brown

"Hy Aunt T! Me and mam are heading to our new house!"

"and Tulisa sis, I hope you are having fun recording your first album!" Jade's mam said smiling. She was a brunnete woman, probably on the 30's or 40's house. Her hair was dyed red, she had a big smile on her face and her nose was just like Jade's.

"Well we wanted to tell you how was our week! First,on Monday, we had everything packed so we transported the stuff to our car, boxed all over our apartment just... desapeard!"

"Then my dear daugther here forgot she had to take with her a jacket so we had to unpack 7 boxes to find her jacket!"

Both of them laughed but Jadey was now crying like crazy. Turning off the TV she ran back to her room.


	19. Awake so early

**Jade's p.o.v.**

****The past few weeks were tuff... but i managed to get over the pain, and eventualy got back to school. Perrie was always there for me, every single day, every single hour. She was my support by now, she was everthing i needed. Leigh-Anne and Jesy were also there for me, both of them very happy seeing that i was feeling better. That Monday afternoon Perrie and I went home again, like we usualy do on Mondays.

Our relantionship was going just... perfect. The sparks between us were constantly growing, our hugs begining to be something more, like we were just one, our kisses became longer and... tongy... everytime we were together fireworks were sent over to the air, to explode on our heart beats.

"Hey Jadey, hey Pez! I'm home" T. said walking to the living room where Perrie and I were watching a film, kissing my forehead as well as Perrie's. I was happy that in the few weeks that had gone by, Tulisa and Perrie had gotten so close, not like T and I but close enough for Perrie to feel confurtable with her like she was a part of the family, which of course, she was now

"Hy Aunt Tulisa" I answered smiling to my brunnete aunt and stopping the film

"Hy T" Perrie also said

"how was your day?" My aunt asked sitting next to me and Perrie as I got up from her lap and sat in Tulisa's other side

"It was good" Perrie commented happy and giving me her pale hand to take

"I had a card from my invisible friend, i think he has a crush on me..." I confessed

"why do you think so?" Tulisa asked curious

"just listen" I took the paper from my pocket as Perrie chuckled

"_I listen to your singing in music class_

_and I feel your soul in my heart_

_I see you walking in the corridors _

_and i want to kiss you hard"_

Perrie coughed as i kept going embarassed

"_I just want our heart beats_

_to match tonight_

_our love to be_

_my gide_

_I want you to take me_

_where even God can't see_

_Love_

_your envisible friend"_

__"I'm going to kill that little bastard!" Perrie said mad

"Wow... Jadey you got yourself a fan!"

"Guys please! I don't care who it is, I'm in love with Perrie, not this one" I answered making Perrie to give me a peck on the lips and Tulisa to cough when the kiss became deeper

"Sorry" both me and Perrie mumbled embarassed

"just... get a room!" Tulisa said kidding and hitting my shoulder with a pillow

"no one hits my girlfriend! or hits on my girlfriend!" Perrie yelled kidding and getting a pillow,but before any of them could say something I got a pillow and hitted both T and Pez

"cheeky!" Perrie said and we three got into a huge fight

That same weekend, things looked to be going perfectly. I woke up early by the sound of Perrie's voice

"Jadey honey, I've got a surprise for you..." she whispered on my ear

"Pez?" I asked rubbing my eyes "why are you awake so early?"

"I got you a present, it's our aniversary remember?" I remembered then, it was our three month aniversary and i had planed to give something really especial to Perrie

"Happy aniversary beautiful" I mumbled kissing Perrie

"so why up so early?" I asked again when Perrie kissed me back

"we are... going to a biscuites factory in the morning" I gasped "then at lunch we are flying to Paris, Disneyland and meet all the Disney people" another gasp "and then at dinner time we are going to go all Italian and have lasagna and then... we'll see" she laughed at my giggles "sorry it wasn't a surprise i couldn't keep myself!"

"Oh my gosh!" I squealed hugging my Pez tightly "i also have something planed for you..." I told her getting my glasses

"It's going to be perfect, everthing" she told me serious and then laughed


	20. Our goodbyes

**Perrie's P.O.V.**

****It was going to be perfect! A few weeks ago, Tulisa and I started planing this trip, making sure every single detail was perfect. On the morning, Tulisa said she would borrow us her private plane so we would be quick and after the biscuit factory we could be in France in an hour or two! Then we would do the same to go to Italy where T advised us to stay in the hotel she usualy does, I did not see it, because she wanted it to be a surprise but i'm sure it's fabulous! We'll stay in the hotel on the holidays (Christmas and New Year) and I know my Jadey wants to do Christmas and New Year with her Aunt so she'll be there on Christmas, unfortunatly she can't do that on New Year so we will have it by skype or celephone!

I told Jade to pack for 2 weeks and she smiled giving me a kiss and then doing it. She went to the bathroom to freshen up and I decided to wait for her in my room. My phone vibrated and I looked at it:

_1 new message_

_by: LeighLeigh baba_

_**Hi Pez! I hope u have fun today with Jade! When will we see u 2 again?**_

_**kiss**_

_**Leigh-Anne and Jesy**_

_****_I smiled and texted back

_To: LeighLeigh baba_

_**Well... u'll only see us in school sorry girls :( **_

_**maybe we can have our Christmas on the 6th January like in Spain :)**_

_**3 u girls loads!**_

_**kiss**_

_**Peza**_

**Jade's P.O.V.**

****I took my warm shower and then went to get dressed. I passed by Perrie on my toil and gave her kiss

"Pez, can you wait for me in the kitchen? I need to get dressed" She nodded giving me another kiss and a smile, and left the room

I quickly walked to my wardrove letting the toil fall on the ground, first... underwear... Today I had to dress... sexy, yeah so I though to myself: "What sexier then a bra with Try me witten on it and panties with the same sentence? yeah, nothing!" I dressed it, then I searched on my dresses for something apropriate and not too low-necked so T wouldn't say anything but something pretty. I picked this dress: cgi/set?id=66157153 and acessories. I brushed my hair and used some makeup.

Ready to go, I walke down the stairs to the kitchen and found Perrie there looking to what seamed to be a map, the second she saw me, a smile appeared on her happy face and she slowly came to me, wraping her arm around my waist and pulling me close

"you look fucking sexy Jade" She said between grins and kisses

"well, you" I was interrupted by a kiss "should swear more often, it's sexy!" she giggled and then we made out for some minutes before getting our bags and getting ready to leave

**Tulisa's' P.O.V.**

****I prepared a band written with "Happy Aniversary Jadey and Pez!", I hung it on the door, ready to shout them a happy birthday. I also bought a horn to make some noise.

Since it was the first time that Jade was going to be alone with someone, that is not me, for so long... I was kind of nervous... but if I know her well, she is much more nervous then I am!

**Perrie's P.O.V.**

we dragged our stuff to the entrance and the second we entered T yelled us:

"HAPPY ANIVERSARY GIRLS!" we laughed and hugged her saying our goodbyes and left the house hand in hand

"You know what Perrie? I though Jesy would call or text but she didn't"

"Leigh-Anne texted me for both of them yesterday night I received it only today, but, they wish us good holidays"

"yeah? well then... did you tell them about this?"

"wel... no... but... What if Jesy had told you? i couldn't risk that!"

"haha you're right"


	21. Biscuits and Tea

**Perrie's P.O.V.**

We got a taxi to the airport, and not letting go of my hand, Jade followed me to the runway. A lady took our bags and gestured us to enter in the private airplane. We sat on some really comfy sofas hand in hand and when I looked over at Jade she seamed so nervous... I sat her on my lap facing me

"you look so nervous" I whispered on her ear giving it a kiss as well

"I am nervous!" She replied moving in my lap

"you're not going anywhere cheeky" I told her chuckling, she hugged me and laid her head on my shoulder.

We heard a cough and looked up to a different lady staring at us "I'm sorry to interrupt Misses. I am Cindy I'm going to be your maid while you are flying and on your hotel. If you ever need anything please make sure you call me. Also the commandant and everyone else in this plane wishes you a good fly!" She left with a forced smile and Jade giggled

"what?" I asked

"She looked kind of disappointed..." Jade giggled again and next she went back to lay her head on my shoulder. 5 minutes later she was sleeping on my arms, like a little baby.

"I'm sorry Miss Edwards would you like somewhere to... lay her?" Cindy whispered

"No I'm okay!" I answered giving Jade a gentle kiss on her hair

"Very well!" She left then living me alone with Jadey again

**Jade's** **P.O.V.**

I woke up with Perrie kissing my neck

"morning beautiful" She told me

I yawned and got up

"Are we on France yet?" I asked yawning again as Perrie got up as well

"yes we are Baba" she gave me a soft kiss "you slept for 1 hour and half"

"on your lap? I'm sorry"

"I liked it! You are like a little tiny baby you know? cute, short and sleepy!" I giggled and Cindy walked in right before Perrie kissed me again

"Your bags are on the airport, have a good time at the biscuit factory"

"thanks!" Perrie answered and I smiled.

We got our bags on the airport and Perrie asked me if I was hungry, and I was so she bough me a sweet on the sweet's machine

"thank you Pez" I said eating my chocolate

"kidding me? I ought you that! The biscuit factory is not going to be such a big breakfast..."

"Shut up! you are giving me my dream date with my dream girl, you don't owe me anything but maybe... a kiss?" I smiled and she kissed me

"Gross! If you want to do that go somewhere gay, not where everyone is seeing!"

we both turned to face a big man, on the thirties house and looking at us disgusted

"sorry? What do you mean?" Perrie asked offended

" I mean, unless you want to kiss a boy, don't make me watch!" I have to admit that he is a total jerk!

"I'm sorry, do you have kids?" I asked

"yes, a boy, and he kisses girls!"

"well then, if your son can kiss girls why can't we?" I answered mad, I mean, what a little asshole!

We left both mad to the taxi

"you know Jadey that was very brave!" Perrie told me wrapping her arm around my shoulders and I sighed resting my head back

"just did what I had to do!

**Perrie's P.O.V.**

Jade paid the taxi after many "no you won't pay" left by me and we entered in the factory.

We did all the journey inside it and had breakfast. Tea and biscuits like Jade dreamed of!

Then we went to our hotel to unpack. Our room was huge! It had just one bed, white and with a heart bedspread so I guess Tulisa is a little cheeky one like Jade... Also we had a little fridge, two big wardrobes and even a bathroom.

"so..."

"yeah Perrie?"

"Can I have a hint on what you are giving me?" I asked biting my lip and placing my hands on Jade's hips

"No!" She said going back to pack and i sighed

"why?"

"because it's a surprise!"

"yeah?"

"yeah!"

I tickled her making her giggle and fall on the bed

"will you tell me now?"

"No!" She answered giggling and I tickled her again getting on top of her and sitting on her belly

"well... then I think I can tickle you a little long!"

"No... stop... it... Perrrie! hihi! Stop! Hhahaahah!"

"why would I stop?"

"I'll... give ... you ...something in change!"

"okay!" I stopped tickling her and she pushed my lips to hers by my clothes' collar. We made out, like we never had before and I had to break the kiss to get air

"T-that wa-was the best pre-present ever!"

"was it?" Jade asked biting her lip

"you sexy little thing! come here!"

**No one's P.O.V.**

****After another big make out session, Perrie and Jade made their way to Disneyland where they met loads of the Disney people, won things for each other on games, had lunch and had loads of fun .

"Thank you Perrie" Jade said shyly and standing on her tiptoe she gave Perrie a peck on her lips, not wanting to risk any scene like on the airport again

"I love you Jade" that was it, Perrie said it, both the girl's hearts beating like crazy and a small tear on the corner of Jade's eye

"I love you too Perrie!" Jade answered giving Perrie a real kiss and a hug

"Do you want to go on a walk? I heard there is a park near here..." Perrie told Jade wrapping her arm around the brunette's waist

"you just want to go somewhere where you can actually make out with me without everyone staring" Jade grinned "I'm in!" She added

So they made out on the park, laid and looked at the clowns, talked, held hands, hugged, kissed, told lovely things to each other and then decided they should get back to the hotel to go to Italy and be back early.

Of course they decided to change clothes before dinner.


	22. Debbie Duffy

**Jade's P.O.V.**

I searched for a dress on a quite long time... Finally I found the perfect one! It was red with a lariat on the back. It was short to my knee and a little low-necked. then I got a white scarf and wrapped it around my arms and back like a blanket. I brushed my hair and kept the makeup. I found on the rear of my big bag a pair of red high heels that matched with the dress and after giving the last touches and adjustments I brushed my teeth 3 times to make sure my breath was fresh and smiled at my own image on the mirror. I was ready.

**Perrie's P.O.V.**

I knew what to wear that night. I picked a blue dress with tiny flowers on it, it had no handles and it long so so to my knee, perhaps a little lower. I fixed my hair trying on a headband but then taking it off and just letting my hair fall on my shoulders. A little of color on the eyes and it would perfect!

So I was ready!

**Tulisa's P.O.V. **

****It was now dark outside, well at least on the UK. By now the girls are probably having dinner... or maybe not yet...

I was sat on the sofa drinking what every British person drinks, tea, and looking at the television but not playing attention at the commercial were playing on that big screen that my voice payed. I heard the doorbell ring and wondered who would it be...

"who is it?" I asked not opening the door, because it could be paparazzis or worse...

"Debbie Duffy"

"Who?"

"Perrie's Mam!"

Oh my Gosh... This could not be happening... Perrie is not here now!

"Perrie is not here" I yelled to the door

"i presume you are Jade's mam can i come in? it's raining" I opened the door to find a blonde human with blue eyes like Perrie and looking sad at me. I kept my look straight and mad as i gestured her to come in

"First Perrie is not here, Second, I'm Jade's aunt, her mother died a few time ago, please don't mention it"

"look i'm here to apologize to my daughter, when does she come back?"

"Jade and Perrie will be back on the 2nd January before classes start, and yes, Perrie is staying in our house"

"I'm very grateful for you to keep her safe" Debbie outlined a small smile which i did not reply to

"Look, Perrie was a mess, for a long time because of you, not _just_ because of you but a big part was your fault. She is a great girl and you know it and she didn't deserve to be kicked out of home for loving someone" I spoke louder as Debbie lowered her head ashamed

"I know she didn't... But are they still together?"

"why?"

"I didn't want them to break up because of me"

"yes they are" she smiled a little more and i took a sip of my tea still looking at her like i was a snake and she was a squirrel "and they are finally happy"

"where?"

"They live here with me"

"No, where are they now? Perrie changed her phone number, i wanted to call her and say i'm sorry but-"

"she didn't want to talk to you. And for a long time, she didn't even spoke to Jade like she used to"

"I'm sorry"

"you should, those two are meant to each other. If you don't accept them, I will"

"I do now!"

"really?"

"Yes!"

"I'll let you call her, but not today, tomorrow because today, it's their especial day, and I'm not going to let you ruin that"

"thank you" she looked at me for a while "you know... i think we've met before... maybe in a parents reunion?"

"No, I don't go to that stuff, I would be recognized"

"what do you-? the poster... you are on Perrie's wall did you know that?" I nodded

"By the way, my name is Tulisa"

Perrie's mam smiled

"how did you know where Perrie was?"

"I didn't... I searched everywhere i though she could be... Leigh-Anne's house, my mam's house, her uncle's but i realized that my daughter would want to be with Jade so i searched on the yellow pages for her, or i though about it, but actually i didn't know her surname so i couldn't. So... i did something i'm not proud of"

"what did you do?"

"I searched on Perrie's diary... but she didn't write Jade's last name... so... there was only one chance... that was to make someone tell me"

"who told you?"

"the school's headmaster"

"how?"

"we were talking about Perrie and he ended up saying that she was very friendly and very protective especially over her friend, Jade... Thirlwall"

"okay, then you searched on the yellow pages"

"exactly"

"if you want to call your daughter then come back tomorrow at 12"

"thank you, for everything"

"everything?"

"taking care of Perrie"

"she is strong you know? stronger then she seams, it was great to know her better, and i think i have to thank you for raising her like that, she kept Jade strong as well"

"she is my little girl" the blonde teared up

"she cheered Jade when she was very sad and so... thanks you, but i think you should go now"

Debbie nodded and without a word left the house to the cold of the rain again and i sat back on the sofa, watching the commercial and drinking tea like nothing happened... but it did... and i knew it fully well...


	23. The best

**Jade's P.O.V.**

Dinner was perfect like I imagined it to be. We laughed, talked, flirted, kissed, ate and had a lot of fun together.

"Thank you Pez I had a great time"

"don't thank me, you deserve it Baba"

"but um... I have your present sort of in the hotel so maybe we could come back so I would give it to you?" I bit my lip provocatively

"Sure! But nothing is better then have you here with me..."

If the present she wants is me... she's going to get it! I kissed her and we called a taxi that took us back to the hotel. Perrie opened the door and before she could say anything I jumped on her kissing her.

"ummm Jade! What's that for Cheeky?"

"I'm going to give you the present" I kissed her again laying Perrie on the bed and sitting on top of the blonde unzipping her dress, She looked surprised at me and broke apart.

"w-wait you did-din't wan-ant this yet"

"I'm ready Pez"

"are you 100% sure?"

"200% sure Pezza" I kissed her again and I'll leave the rest of the night to your thoughts...

**Perrie's P.O.V.**

I feel something moving next to me and taking my hand, I open my eyes and look to the right where Jadey lays looking at me smiling

"morning Beautiful" she whispers and gives me a kiss on the forehead

"morning Jadey" She giggles and rolls on top of me giving me a soft peck on the lips. I kiss her neck and then look at her eyes. we make out for a while and suddenly on the huge TV of the room appears an image of Tulisa

"Holly Shit!" She shouts. We break apart quickly and ashamed covering ourselves

"Aunt T!" Jade screams in between a surprise shout and a mad shout "now!?"

"haha I'm sorry girls but I really have to tell you something important"

"what is it?" Jade asked

"It's actually more to Perrie"

"to me?" what could it be!? I mean nothing comes to my head right now that can justify this

"yes um... Perrie your mam she...um..." My mam? what does my mam have to do with the business? She kicked me out!

"What with Debbie?" I ask not caring to call my mother by her name

"Perrie honey" Jade tries to calm me down carissing my leg under the covers and rubbing my hair

"okay sorry... what with... my mother?" I feel more controlled but still angry

"She came yesterday, she wants to say sorry to you"

"Does she!? I'm sorry Perrie I just couldn't handle you being in love so I thought you would like to be left by yourself!"

"Perrie enough!" Tulisa does not usually shout with me like this but she can do it, not like my real mother because for the past months, she has been the mother.

"Pez you need to calm down" Jade whispers in my ear

"I'm sorry..."

"Look Cupcake you can talk to her whenever you feel comfortable to but she talked to me and she really regrets what she did and she loves you Perrie, give her a chance"

"I will... is she there now?"

"Yes, she is but maybe um... you want to get dressed first?"

"yeah... in 15 minutes can she talk to me?"

"sure. I'm sorry I interrupted girls... um... see you later" she hung up and Jade sits back on my belly

"are you okay?" She asks brushing my hair with her fingers

"Yeah I just um... no I'm..." she leans down hugging me and I hug her back. Jade is the reason why everything is happening but she is so worth it. So, so, so worth it!

"I'm sorry Pez"

"you don't get to be sorry for nothing, I love you if I wanted to choose my mam and not you I would have in the beggining but it's you who I want to be with" I got up and got dressed. Jade looks at me for a while and then gets dressed and brushes her teeth

"are you ready?" she asks checking her watch

"yup! Stay with my Jadey? Please?"

"sure" We sit on the edge of the bed waiting for my mother's call to appear on the big screen. Finally it does, her blue eyes fill with tears when she looks at me

"Perrie..."

"Hello mother" I wrap one arm around Jade waist and pull her close to me "remember Jade?"

"yeah uhh... hi Jade" Jade does not say a word and I look curious at her.

"I'm only talking to her when she apologizes to you" she whispers in my ear and makes me giggle at her cuteness

"Jade here says she won't talk to you until you apologize" I tell my mother and she strangely... smiles

"You've got yourself a nice one"

"yes I did, she is the best" Jade expresses a small smile but does not talk


	24. A little something

"Perrie my darling there are no words to describe how sorry I am for trying to make you to choose between-"

"You didn't try mother, you did make me choose. But I picked my girl" I kiss Jade on the cheek as the brunette lays her head on my shoulder

"I'm sorry Perrie... I really am, and I'm sorry I kicked you out, I was shocked and nervous and I felt like I failed raising you, but now I see that you came out just perfect... will you accept my apology?" I think for a while

"Actually... You haven't apologise to Jade yet" I say looking at the spot on the screen where my mother's eyes are. Jade looks at me in wonder and surprise and then at my mother shyly

"Jade..." My mother starts unconfurtable "I'm sorry if what I did-"

"Stop" Jade interrupts, I look at her, this is not something I imaged she would do!

"what's going on?" I ask her whispering, she faces the screen and talks again

"Debbie, your name is Debbie right?" My mother nods and Jade keeps going "very well, Debbie, so here is the thing. All of my childhood I grew with no love from my mother. When I was... 16 I met a boy called Sam, we were very happy until one day he got tired of me not giving him the big V and raped me, hard and strong. I soon found out that I was pregnant. With my mam, always working I had only my aunts with me, one of them agreed to adopt the baby. Later on the baby was born, a little girl called Lux, but I couldn't even look at her, she remembered me of Sam and one week after she is born her adoptive mother dies with cancer. My mam ends up staying with her and getting even more busy having then, no time at all for me. Then I meet Perrie at school, and I get a crush for her, something that grows into something much bigger, much, much bigger. Just after that my mother and my daughter die in a car accident and you kick Perrie out of her house, she moves in with me and my aunt Tulisa. Finally I start getting happier when Pez and I make 3 months of dating, and suddenly... I can have sex again not thinking about Sam, Tulisa is now my family and so is Perrie and now you come here to get your daughter back home, I'm happy now Debbie, are you happy?" Jade says all this without a tear or moving a muscle, my mouth drops and my mother gulps

"wow uh...that's quite a life story" My mother says

"I know, I accept your apology" Jade tells her now smiling

"thank you girls, both of you"

"Just go home and rest mam, love you" I say

"ok Pez, love you too! Bye Jade" My mother hungs up and both happy Jade and Istart another love making session before deciding what to do on the afternoon.

**Jade's P.O.V**.

I move on top of Perrie and kiss her, she kisses me back and hugs me tightly

"I love you so much Jadey" She whispers in my ear and I reply with an "I love you too Pez"

She plays with my very messed hair

"So Pez I thought that today, since it is the last day we could go to the Eifell Tower... maybe"

I like that idea! Yeah let's go"

"But first we should get dressed and showered and eat something"

"yup! Who showers first? Or we could both..."

I smile but shake my head

"I think I need a break sorry Pez, just the shower" she nods and I kiss her before getting up and going to the bathroom. The truth is... If I shower first she'll be in the shower while I'm getting dressed so I can slip a little something I got her inside my bag! Good plan uh?


	25. How I met your mother

**Perrie's P.O.V.**

I get showered and dress the cutest outfit I can find. Jade looks gorgeous on her dress and I can't help it smiling and grinning, I have the hottest girlfriend ever! we have lunch and she ask sme if we can go to the Eifell tower in time to see the sunset. I agree and we go there. It's very high and we have a great view from there. I feel butterflies all around me and the sun starts setting and Jade takes both my hands making me face her

"Perrie I have something to ask you..." She says nervously, I wonder what it is she's so nervous about, then she begins to descend and I notice that she is kneeling in front of me

"What are you doing Baba?" She looks nervous at me once again and takes fomr her bag a little box, and opens it showing me a big ring, I gasp understanding what she is doing and she gulps

"Perrie Louis Edwards, you made me the happiest girl on Hearth, you wipped away my tears when I needed it, washed me when I was durt, and cheared me when I was unhappy. I want to spend he rest of my life with you Pezza, will you" she paused "do me the honours of being my fiancee and future wife?" Happy tears fall down my cheeks as I nod not able to speach. Jade slips the ring on my finger and we kiss, not noticing the people around us wipping tears away.

**No one's P.O.V.**

Jade finds a better place on the sofa and finishes the story

"And that kids, was how I met your mother"

* * *

**Hy! Like the fic? hahaha how I met your mother, quite not seing that coming were you?**

**well tell me what you think!**

**bye!**


End file.
